Why is everything so complicated?
by lAmTheDoctor
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione decides to go off to Australia to find her parents. As she sets off on her journey, however, it isn't as easy as it seems. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1- Leaving

**Here's a story that I started writing for another website that I am on. So I hope you like it! Please review once read. :)**

Leaving

"Bye everyone! I won't be back for about a week, so don't do too many interesting things without me!" Hermione yelled off the train towards the mob of wizards and witches.

She was off to Australia to find her parents. This was because before the Horcrux hunt, she had had to erase their memories of her ever being alive. It was a depressing time for her, but she had to do it for their own good. She waved one last goodbye before the train set of to the airport. There she would magic herself to her required destination. She didn't exactly know where they were in Australia but she had to find them. Hermione sobbed every night since and felt guilty about what she had done.

"One week eh! It's gonna be a long one. How are we meant to do good in exams without her?" exclaimed Ron to Harry.

"I'll be fine, it's just you I worry about!" joked Harry.

"Hey! I'm much smarter than you think!"

Harry just burst out laughing when he heard Ron's comment, and gave him a funny look. He knew perfectly well that Ron never did well in lessons and did shocking in exams whenever Hermione wasn't around. Neville overheard what Ron had said and was a little confused too. Now that said something.

Hermione had packed all of the equipment she needed; or so she thought. At about half an hour into the train ride, she realised that she had forgotten to pack her mother's locket. It contained the most powerful spell of all. Love. It was given to her as a child and she had wore it everyday since. She couldn't afford to lose it. Out of desperation, she wrote a letter to Harry in order for him to retrieve it for her and keep it safe.

She wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi I have just noticed that I am missing my mother's locket. If you wouldn't mind, as it is very precious to me, going into the girls part of the common room and finding it for me. It should be on my bedside table, but if it is not there please try and retrieve it for me. Once you have found it, could you keep it safe and if need be, wear it. Please just remember that it is very special._

If you return it to me successfully then I will help you with your DADA assignment when I get back from my travels.

_Thank you_

_Hermione x_

Once she had written the letter she opened one of the windows on the train, and summoned an owl to take it to the castle.

The one that came was a beautiful, golden brown colour and it had a sparkle in it's eyes. It was quite young but not too young. Hermione was emotionally attached to it. She wanted one; she needed one. She remembered that she already had a cat, so placed the delicate letter into the birds beak and set it free. It then flew gracefully, but not rushed, in the direction of the school.

Hermione felt a bit alone and wished that one of the boys had come with her. It wasn't nice being alone and having no one to talk to. To be honest she felt like she was ignoring Harry, being with Ron and all, but he was ignoring her as well really. He always spent time with Ginny and didn't talk to her a lot anymore. As long as he still liked her then she wasn't fussed.

"Excuse me. May I sit in here with you because all of the other carriages have been taken up?" a girl said shyly at the door.

"Yes sure make yourself at home! It will be nice having someone to talk to. I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger," she replied kindly.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, I'm Nicole Shilnon," the girl added gratefully and in a friendly manner.

She sat down opposite Hermione and got out her book. Hermione got a little bit annoyed at her flipping the pages constantly and coughing all the time. So she flipped.

"Will you just keep still and..." she stopped when she saw the girls innocent face stare up at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," the girl sadly said, "I didn't mean to annoy you!"

Hermione felt bad that she had just snapped at the girl like that over nothing. She moved next to her and asked her questions about the book she was reading, trying to make conversation with her.

Nicole was a first year Hogwarts student. She was in Ravenclaw and was a Muggle-born like she was. As they got talking, they found out that they were more alike than they originally thought. The one difference was the fact that as soon as Nicole received the letter from Hogwarts, her parents kicked her out onto the street and disowned her.

She was going to Diagon Alley to get a new owl after the one that she had in the first place, never returned when it was sending a letter to her grandma; who was also a witch. She was the only other witch in the girl's family other than herself. Her grandad didn't care when he found out that his wife was a witch and just carried on his life normal.

Hermione noticed a cut on the girls arm and asked how she had done it.

"Oh that, well when my dad kicked me out I refused, so he grabbed my arm and shoved me out physically. As he did so, I cut my arm on next doors thorn bush. Resulting in the scar you see before you." Nicole burst into tears at the very thought of it and put her head in her hands.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry that I had to bring this subject up." Hermione said in shock to see the girl crying her heart out because of the last memory that she had of her father.

"It's O...Ok. It's not y...your f...fault," the girl said wiping her arm on her sleeve.

The girl just wanted the heart-breaking and painful memory to go that she had of her father. Her parents were meant to have loved her for the way she was. Her's did not though. Whether she was a normal Muggle or some witch. She was still the same person that her family loved many years ago.

Hermione asked Nicole if she wanted her to erase the awful memory. The girl obviously said yes with confidence. She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell so no one knew that she was casting spells outside of school. Straight after, Hermione asked the girl a few questions on her parents. It had worked because she didn't even know who they were.


	2. Chapter 2- Trains are so overrated

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here is the next one! :)**

Trains are so Overrated

For the rest of the train ride, Hermione chatted to Nicole about Hogwarts and how she found it. Nicole seemed interested in magic and was amazed at how many things that you could do with it. They also talked on and on about the professors. They both came to a conclusion, that Snape was a grumpy, old git.

The lady with the trolley full of goods came round and asked if any of them wanted anything.

"No thank you," replied Nicole, "I need to save my money because I'm off to buy a new owl."

"And you my dear?" the woman asked Hermione.

"Actually, can I have 2 Chocolate Frogs, 1 box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, 2 Cauldron Cakes, 2 honey flavoured toffees and 2 Liquorice Wands please?" she said with a smile.

"Of course you can my dear, that will be: 3 galleons, 5 sickle and 18 knuts please." the woman replied.

Hermione handed over the money while the woman sorted out Hermione's order. She then closed the carriage door.

"Here you go!" Hermione said, handing over half of her order.

"No, no they are yours, you bought them!" Nicole said trying to refuse the sweets.

"No honestly, that is why I bought 2 of everything, and I bought a big box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I'm not going to be able to eat the WHOLE box!" she exclaimed.

Nicole took the sweets hesitantly and said thank you before destroying the wrapper on the chocolate frog, and greedily shoving it into her mouth.

The train was coming to a stop. They were arriving at the station near Diagon Alley, which was where Nicole was getting off at.

"Looks like this is my stop!" she yelled trying to compete over the noise of the train.

"Well goodbye then. I guess I will see you back at Hogwarts, and it was nice meeting you!" Hermione ululated at the top of her voice before giving the kind girl a hug.

"Yeah, you too!"

Hermione made her way back onto the train and into her carriage where she waved goodbye to her through the window. She sat back down and waited for the train to carry on its way.

The next stop was hers so she didn't have too long to wait. Finally after a boring 10 minutes of sitting around, the train left to carry on its journey. It was a pretty avid travel having no one to talk to, but she eventually got over it.

She took out a book from her bag until she suddenly felt very cold. The windows also went foggy and cold to the touch. Dementors. She whipped on her jumper and drew out her wand. She then waited patiently, but nervously, for the attack.

Moments later, she heard a scream! They were taking wizards out, one by one. She was completely petrified! She scarpered under the bench in her carriage where she had just been sitting, and carefully watched the door slide open. She jumped out from under the bench and faced the horrible creature.

"Expecto, Patronum!" she bellowed, wand pointing at the black soul sucker.

A white dome shaped light came from her wand and was forcing the dementor to leave. However, it was fighting back! More and more of them were appearing. She couldn't handle them all, but she just thought about how much she wanted her parents back. She kept that thought in her head while casting the spell again. It was actually working this time! If only Harry had been there to see her. She knew that he would have been so proud.

Seconds later, each of the dementors were disappearing. She had to stay strong and fight until the very last one. There it was. The final attacker. She couldn't do it, or could she? Hermione shouted louder than she had ever shouted before in her whole life.

"EXPECTO, PATRONUM!"

It couldn't take the power of her. As quick as a flash, it was gone.

She felt very weak and unstable after the 'battle', so she snatched a piece of chocolate out of her pocket and swallowed it down. She felt a lot better after she had a bit of sugar in her, so she carried on reading her book.

Shortly after, the train driver started to slow down the train. She was arriving at the station right next to the airport now. She gathered up all of her belongings, and started towards the nearest exit. Minutes later, the door opened and she stepped down onto the platform.

"Thanks!" she shouted to the driver.

Shortly after, she headed down the stairs for the main entrance. She felt as if it were a maze, because everywhere looked the same. Unfortunately, she ended up in the men's bathroom.

"Oi! Yeah you! What do you think you are doing? This is the men's bathroom, not the women's!" a disturbed guy shouted after her.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry! I was looking for the main entrance but as you can see, I got a little lost," she said nervously, "Would you mind re-directing me?"

"Ok," he said in a forgiving manner, "Carry on down the stairs to the ground floor and it's right there on your left." he continued.

"Ok, thanks a lot! Oh and I'm ever so sorry about walking in on you like that!" Hermione apologised.

She hurried out of the men's bathroom and ran down the stairs as the man told her to. Once she reached the ground floor, she looked to her left and found her destination. She rapidly walked out of the station and headed off towards the airport.

It was pretty easy to find as it was just across the road. Hermione entered the airport and walked into the ladies toilet, where she locked herself in a cubical and transported herself to Australia.

She thought the journey was the hard bit, until she realised that now the problem was finding her parents in a massive country. It was like finding a needle in a haystack.


End file.
